Remember Me
by GreyMethod
Summary: Aria had not been the same ever since Ezra left. It only had been 3 months and she was dead on the inside. What happens when her life gets turned upside down all because of one mistake? When Ezra suddenly comes back , will it all be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Ezra Fitz, pediatric surgeon, had received the Carter Madison Grant. It allowed him to go to Africa, Malawi, to become a doctor there, for three whole years. It was an award only granted to "brainy" doctors. Dr. Fitz applied for the grant two years ago in interest of spearheading global initiatives for the improvement of pediatric surgery. Obviously, he was single then, and his life has grown more complicated over the past two years. No one turns down this grant , but Ezra had one reason for him to say. Aria Montgomery, a general surgeon, was a woman he had been dating for the past 9 months. He had it all planned out. Aria would come with him to Malawi. However, a fight in the airport resulted in Ezra leaving without Aria, ending their relationship. 3 months had passed. 3 months too many and Aria wasn't the same.

"Okay, there might not be a lot to do over there but you know, ill be there with you. It'll be just us. And that's what im going for. Were just going to focus on the medicine, which is great." Aria said while her and Ezra walked over to where their plane was boarding. Ezra stopped. Aria turned to look at Ezra. "What? What's wrong?" She asked.

Ezra stood there looking at Aria. "I won the Carter Madison Grant." Ezra stated. "Do you know how rare that it?" Aria nodded and tried to say something but Ezra keep talking. "Do you know how crazy that is? I Won. The Carter Madison Grant. I won it. This is the biggest opportunity of my life! I get to go to Malawi, with almost unlimited funds to help tiny children and you are ruining this for me!" Aria lifted up an eyebrow. "First you were whining about this award and now this with your fake smiles and enthusiastic crap!" Ezra took a break from talking and Aria just stood there looking at him. "You are ruining Africa for me Aria."

"I'm not" She replied back.

"You are!" Ezra yelled.

"Fine, I don't want to go to Africa, but I do want to be with you. And that's all it takes. I'm really trying here Ezra. We're ganna miss our plane so lets go." Ezra stayed still. "You want to fight is that what it is? Fine, lets fight on the damn plane."

"You are ruining this for me and I don't want to do this."

"So you don't want to go anymore?"

"I don't want to go with you." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Ezra! It's three years!" Ezra shook his head.

"I'm going to miss my plane Take care of yourself.."He grabbed his suitcase and starts walking but the sound of Arias voice stopped him.

"No! Ezra no!" Ezra turned to look at her. "Please. We can work this out." She had a couple tears in her eyes and Ezra just shook his head.

"You stay here and ill go. We'll both be happy."

"If you get on that plane, that's it. We are over."

"Don't you see ? We are yelling at each other in the middle of the airport. We are all ready over." He turned around as a tear fell out of his eye and started to walk leaving Aria behind.

Arias eyes opened up quickly and gasped after waking up from a nightmare, which was the day that Ezra left. She pushed her hair behind her ears and covered her face. She had the nightmare for days now. Aria took a deep breathe and soon got out of bed and went straight into the shower. After her shower, she quickly put on her makeup and headed straight to work.

"Aria." Spencer said as soon as Aria walked in. " You have a letter" She held it in her hand until Aria took it.

"Spence." She said after looking at the front of the letter. "This is from Africa"

"I know Dr. Montgomery. The patient has been diagnnosied with Annemia." She said as their chief passed by them. " Sorry, chief has been on my ass. Don't worry about it, I read it already and its not from him."

"Thank you" Spencer winked at her and walked away.

After work, Spencer invited everyone out for drinks. Aria sat on a stool at the end of the bar and ordered a drink. Shortly after she drank her beer, a guy sat down next to her.

"So what's a pretty girl doing at a bar by herself?" the guy said. Aria looked at him. "What's your story?"

"Um. I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar."

"And I'm just a guy in a bar."

"I can see that." Aria smiled.

"Look at her." Cristina said looking at Aria with a stranger. "What is that? The 5th guy this week?"

"It's only Wednesday." Spencer replied.

" That's what imp trying to say." She's been screwing with guys a month after Ezra left. And you know how much guys she calls back or sees again?"

"Im guessing none. Im surprised she didn't catch anything yet." Spencer and Cristina laughed.

" You guys are horrible." Emily commented. "Ezra left her."

"And it's been 3 months. Time to move one." Cristina replied. She took a drink of her tequila.

" As much as I think Cristina is right, I got to agree with Em. She's hurting whatever. Let her take it out on guys."

"It'll bite her in the ass soon anyways." Cristina smiled as she said that. The 3 girls looked to Aria who was laughing along with the guy. She looked as she was having fun.

" She's been different since he left." Emily said.

"I'm just happy we are done with the depressed stage." Cristina commented.

"Well, she is still in that stage, just not as much as before. She doesn't have her perky attitude anymore. I freaking miss that." Spencer said. She looked over to where Aria was. "Are you fu-" Cristina and Emily looked.

"Where did she go?" Emily asked.

" Probably to the bathroom to do what she usually does." Cristina said. "Anyone want to barge in?" She stood up.

"Cristina. Sit down." Spencer said.

"Her car isn't here anymore." Emily told the girls.

"Well, at least she's at a classier place, Her house.

Aria woke up to see that the guy had left. She got up to go take a shower and quickly put her clothes on and left to work. She walked into the hospital to find Spencer. Her head was pounding and she was so tired. As soon as she found Spencer, she grabbed her and pulled her towards the stairs area.

"So, how was last night?" Spencer asked.

"Oh Shut it Spence. Listen, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

" We are getting a new attending today right?" Aria asked. Spencer shoved Aria.

"Oh my god Aria! I thought you were ganna tell me you were pregnant or something!" Aria smiled. "Yes we are. He's in the clinic right now. His name is Dr. Noel Khan." Aria rushed out and into the clinic. Her eyes grew as soon as she saw the new attending. He turned and looked at her. Aria quickly turned around and walked away. The attending followed her and soon caught up to her and pushed her into a room. Aria opened her mouth.

"Don't talk." He said "Last night was great and im sorry I left this morning, I had to get to work." He smiled. "I didn't know you worked here."

" You don't know anlot of things about me."

"But id like to know more."

" Dr. Khan."

"What happened to Noel? Last night you were saying it."

"This is inappropriate." Noel just smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

" Dr. Khan."

"What happened to Noel? Last night you were saying it."

"This is inappropriate." Noel just smiled at her. " I have rounds to do." Aria took a step but Noel stopped her. " ."

"Is there something I don't know?" He asked.

" Okay, let me repeat myself again, you don't know a lot about me." She saw Spencer pass by the door.

"I can tell in your eyes that you're in love with me already." Aria tried not to smile but it failed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my patients." She walked out and quickly over to Spencer.

"Hey." Spencer said as Aria approached her. "Hanna called, she said she's coming back from Canada tomorrow. You know, out of all the places she could go, she chooses to go to Rosewood. I mean it's a really nice place but still she could have gone to Canada or something." She grabbed a clipboard from one of the nurses. "Thank you. " She said to the nurse. "She's been gone for a month and it feels like it's been more."

"Spencer!" Aria yelled.

"What?" She replied back.

"We are having a girls night tonight. You better make sure Hanna and Emily gets there. Also, don't forget to bring Cristina."

"What's the big deal?" Spencer asked as Aria raised her eyebrow. "I'm guessing it's bad."

"You think chief will let me take the day off?" Spencer yelled.

"You're crazy if you think that."

"Hey, Who is Dr. Khan subbing for?"

" Umm. He's the new pediatric attending. The other guy left. I keep forgetting his name." She laughed under her breath. "Whets the big deal Aria?"

"I have to go." Aria quickly walked away towards the chief's office.

" Dr. Fields!" Spencer shouted out as she walked towards her. "Hey, just letting you know, we are having girls night tonight. If you see Cristina, tell her to meet up at my house."

" Alright, I'll tell her." Emily replied back. "Ohh, did you hear? Hanna is coming tonight!"

"Yeah, I heard. She's coming to girls night as well." Cristina walked up to them.

" Hey, did you see the new attending? Isn't he adorable?"

"Yang. Tonight Girls night at my place." Spencer told her.

" Is there ganna be beer?"

" It's never a girls night without it." Cristina smiled. I'm in.

"Ohh, & Hanna is coming also." Emily responded.

"Blondie's back?" Cristina asked.

"She's flying in as of right now."

" Thank god. I miss her." She busted into laughter. " Remember that one time she bitch slapped that patient that she got mad at?" Emily and Spencer smiled.

" Well, we all wanted to do it." Emily said

"She was just the one with the balls to do it." Spencer commented.

"Hanna!" Aria screamed out as soon as she saw her come into Spencer's house. She ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

" Hey you guys!" She replied back. "I missed you all." They all sat down in Spencer's king sized bed. "So tell me about this emergency girls night?"

"Umm. Aria called it." Emily responded.

" Yeah Aria. Whets wrong?" Cristina said after taking a drink of her beer.

Aria shook her head. " Dr. Khan was the guy at the bar last night."

"Woah! The hot attending was the guy you –" Cristina said but got cut off by Aria

"Yes Cristina." She took a drink of her beer.

" So How is this a bad thing? He's cute. I went to the hospital before I came here." Hanna asked.

"Good point." Aria said as took grabbed another beer bottle and started to drink it.

" You guys are going to be sorry tomorrow." Emily stated.

"I'm going to call him." Aria said.

" Your mom would have been proud." Cristina smiled at Aria and aria smiled back. They both went into laughter and soon gave each other a high five. Soon after, aria took out her phone and dial Noels number.

"Hello?" The other side of the line said.

" Hey Noel, It's Aria." She said.

"Oh Hey Aria. Look, im sorry about this morning by the staircase."

"No, I'm sorry. You." She paused. "You are amazing. And I like you a lot."

"Are we really not going to stop her?" Spencer said to Hanna. "She's drunk dialing."

" Just let her." She'll learn her lesson. Soon enough." Hanna said. The doorbell rang soon after.

" Ill get it." Aria said, still talking on the phone. "So tomorrow night maybe we could do stuff." She smiled and opened the door. Her smile soon faded away. "Ezra.." She said in a low voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ill get it." Aria said, still talking on the phone. "So tomorrow night maybe we could do stuff." She smiled and opened the door. Her smile soon faded away. "Ezra.." She said in a low voice as she dropped her phone and it fell to the ground.

Ezra stood there looking the way he did 3 months ago. Aria didn't know what to do. What was she suppose to do? Run back into his arms? The two starred at each other for a minute. Ezra swallowed hard and shook his head.

"So get this." He said softly. " I'm at Africa, and everything is just amazing. The clinic is perfect and nothing is wrong but everywhere I go, I find myself sad and not wanting to work at all." His voice sounded as he had been crying. "So the guy at the clinic asks me what's wrong and I tell him that I miss my girlfriend."

The word girlfriend startled aria. They were already over, what was he saying. Questions were all over her mind. She was on the verge of crying.

" So, he asked me if I wanted to go back and I'm about to say No but what comes out is Yes" He smiled a little. "So I did come back. Because I can't be without you Aria."

Aria stood there. She was shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't get anything out. Is this really happening, she asked herself?

"You look beautiful" Ezra managed to get out. He smiled at Aria but she did not return a smile. Aria shook her head and closed the door. She starred at the door and picked up the phone.

"Did you hear that?" she asked softly.

"I heard the guy talking. Who was he?" Noel asked. Aria sighed.

"Nobody important."

"Should I be worried about him?"

"No." She smiled slightly. "Ill call you later." She said right before she hung up. Spencer ran up to her and hugged her tightly. 'Spence.." She said softly.

"I know." She replied. "I know." She turned to look at the others and mouthed to them to leave. Hanna, Emily and Cristina left right after giving Aria a hug. "Aria." She said. " You did the right thing."

Aria was crying into Spencer's shoulder. She knew she was going to be back in a depressing state. She was trying to forget what Ezra told her the day he left. 'You are ruining this for me' was replying over and over in her head. Ezra was back and he was probably ganna be back in the hospital, with Noel. What was she suppose to tell Noel? Was Noel a mistake? Aria didn't even want a relationship, that's why she had all those One Night Stands. Aria was screwed.

Aria pulled away from Spencer's shoulder. "Spence" She said as she wiped away her tears. " How could he come back? What the hell was he thinking! I was perfect without him here! I was doing fine without him. He could of just stayed there!"

"You know that's not true. Aria, you know you wanted him back here, with you. You know those One Night Stands were because of Ezra. You don't want to date anyone but him." Aria didn't respond. " You know that's the truth."

"I like Noel."

" Okay" Spencer said. " But you love Ezra."

"Maybe in a different time, but im different now."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. You could go home now." She said. Spencer grabbed her jacket and took off. Aria sighed and jumped onto her bed. Could her life be any worse?

" Thank you chief." Ezra said. "I appreciate you giving me back my job."

"You're going to have to work with our new Pediatric attending. Dr. Noel Khan. He's great."

"I bet he is." Ezra smiled and walked off to find his new partner. He walked into trauma to find him. " ." Noel looked at him.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"Im Dr. Ezra Fitz and I use to be the Ped surgeon here but I got the carter Madison Grant and I went to Africa. But after 3 months I came back. That just means we'll be working together." He stated.

" I heard about you. You're a god here." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

Aria walked into the trauma room to see Ezra and Noel talking. Perfect, she said to herself. " Dr. Torres " she said. Callie looked over to Aria and walked towards her.

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery? You need something?"

Ezra looked around and noticed Aria in the room. Aria looked at Ezra and quickly looked back at Callie. Ezra smiled.

"You know her?" Noel asked.

" She's somebody I use to know."

" What do you mean?" Noel was anxious to hear Ezra's answer.

" We use to work together." Noel was relieved. " You know her?"

"Kind of have to. " Noel smiled. " We work together."

"Well it was nice meeting you." Ezra said as soon as she saw Aria walk out. " I have to go." He followed Aria and grabbed her into a room.

"What?" she said.

" Im guessing you don't want me back."

" Stop." She said. " Stop trying to talk to me because I don't want to talk to you. " Ezra smiled. "Im trying to play hard to get. Listen, I don't want to talk to you."

"Aria." Ezra whispered as he Pulled Aria in closer to her. She tried not to smile but it failed.

" Stop. " She said smiling.

"No." He smiled back at her. Soon after, he pulled Aria in and kissed her. He pulled away from Aria.

She walked out of the room to find Noel. " Oh, Hey Noel." Ezra walked out of the door clearing his throat and fixing his lab coat.

"Dr. Khan." Ezra said.

Im screwed, Aria thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"No." He smiled back at her. Soon after, he pulled Aria in and kissed her. He pulled away from Aria.

She walked out of the room to find Noel. " Oh, Hey Noel." Ezra walked out of the door clearing his throat and fixing his lab coat.

"Dr. Khan." Ezra said.

I'm screwed, Aria thought to herself. Noel raised an eyebrow and Aria smiled awkwardly.

" Umm." Noel said as Ezra ran his hand through his hair.

" Nothing happened" Aria stated and walked away quickly.

" So you do know her more than I thought" Noel said.

" Depends what you mean by that." Ezra replied.

" What really happened between you two?" He asked and Ezra just smiled.

Aria walked across the hall looking for something to clear her mind. She was under stress, a lot of stress. She paced back and forth in front of the O.R. board waiting for something to happen. She wasn't answering any pages from the nurses. She wanted something important, that would allow her not to see Ezra or Noel for the whole day. Just then, Aria got a page from Spencer, A 911 page. Aria ran as fast as she could towards the room she was needed in. As soon as she ran through the doors, she stopped and gasped. Spencer, covered in blood, was giving CPR to a patient. Aria ran towards Spencer.

"Damnit!" Spencer yelled out. She quickly took off her gloves. " Time of death, 9:47am." She looked at Aria. "Where were you Aria? I needed you!"

" I ran all the way over here! " "What happened to him?" Aria asked.

" Can I talk to Dr. Montgomery alone." Spencer asked. The Interns and nurses cleared the room.

'What happened?" Aria asked once again.

" Dr. Montgomery. You tell me. You did coronary artery bypass graft surgery and replaced his valves on him yesterday. You said yesterday after the surgery, he had Delirium and Short-term Cognitive changes. He was in a damn metal state of confusion. Yes, it will get better over time but you are supposed to check on him. & You should know a less common but more serious brain-related problem that may be associated with bypass surgery is stroke. The risk of stroke is primarily related to the complexity of the heart operation being performed. The incidence of stroke ranges from 1-5 percent after coronary artery bypass surgery alone but can be as high as 20 percent when bypass surgery is combined with valve replacements or repairs or aortic reconstruction procedures. Today he had Nausea, vomiting and skin numbness, but would know this because you didn't do your rounds. He had a stroke, and the nurses paged you. You didn't answer it Aria. You know these Strokes can lead to death." Spencer yelled out to Aria. She soon shook her head. " We took an oath to this hospital. We are supposed to save lifes." Aria didn't know how to respond.

"What is this really about?" Aria asked.

" Im sick and tired of this Aria." She said. " Im sick and tired of it."

"Of what?" She asked.

"You either love Ezra or you don't. You either like Noel or you don't. Why cant you choose already?"

" Let us see. Ezra left me and Noel was just a One Night Stand." Spencer grabbed Arias and and walked out of the room. "Where are we going?" aria asked.

"You'll see." She stopped walking. "Stay here and watch me" She said to Aria. She walked over to Ezra.

" Spencer." He said and smiled. "How you been doing?" Spencer looked at Aria.

"What?" She said. Spencer looked back to Ezra, pulled him in and kissed him and soon after pulled away and looked to Aria. She had anger written all over her face. Spencer smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

" Spencer." He said and smiled. "How you been doing?" Spencer looked at Aria.

"What?" She said. Spencer looked back to Ezra, pulled him in and kissed him and soon after pulled away and looked to Aria. She had anger written all over her face. Spencer smiled at her. Aria turned around rammed through the doors. Spencer sighed.

"Umm. Dr. Hastings."

"Sorry Ezra, just trying to show Aria something. Don't take it the wrong way." Spencer smiled. "It meant nothing."

" Okay." Ezra was confused. "What exactly were you trying to show her?"

"See how she was mad?"

"Yeah, but I don't see" Spencer cut him off.

" It's a test. So can you please just help me with it?" Ezra nodded. " Thank you. " Spencer soon had a smirk on her face.

Aria stood in front of the Attending room. She took several deep breaths. She was trying to get rid of her anger. She thought Spencer was just playing with her. She couldn't be a back stabbing person that would kiss one of her ex's. Maybe she was taking too serious. Maybe Spencer was playing with her. Maybe, just maybe. She soon found herself smiling. There was really no reason to be mad. She walked into the attending room.

"Oh Hey Hanna. Emily" she said as soon as she walked inside. She took a seat next to Hanna.

" How's Ezra" Hanna asked.

" Hanna!" Emily said.

" I wouldn't know." Aria replied. " I haven't got to talk to him much" she smiled slightly.

"Anyone seen Spencer?" Emily questioned.

" No" Aria and Hanna said.

"I'm ganna go get some food." Aria stood up. "See you guys later." She left the room and walked towards the cafeteria. She took her ponytail off as soon as she walked through the doors. She saw Spencer and Ezra eating at the same table, laughing. She shook her head to fix her hair. She grabbed a plate of food and sat down at a table alone. She found herself starring at Spencer and Ezra.

"I'm pretty sure she's starring, I just don't want to check." Spencer said and smiled.

" She is. " Ezra said and returned the smiled.

"You sure about this?" She brushed her hair behind her ears. Ezra nodded.

Aria grabbed her drink and took a sip of it. Her eyes widen up and her jaw dropped as soon as she saw Ezra and Spencer making out. " I'm ganna kill someone." She stated. She slammed her drink onto the table. Everyone looked towards her. She grabbed her plate and threw it away. Soon after, she stormed out of the cafeteria. Spencer stood up and chased after her.

"Aria!" She yelled out, trying to stop Aria. "Aria Montgomery!" She yelled. Aria stood there and turned out.

"What!" she yelled back. " I didn't figure you for a back stabbing little be-" Spencer cut her off.

" I'm not okay! I' m trying to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson! You hurt me for a freaking lesson!"

" You love Ezra! Okay?"

" You don't get to tell me who I love you I don't!" She turned around and started walking away.

"Maybe if you weren't such a whore then you wouldn't have this Noel problem!" Aria turned back around and faced Spencer, who just realized what she said.

Aria tackled Spencer on to the ground and started punching her in the face. "Aria!" Spencer tried yelling out. She kicked Aria off of and got on top of her to try and stop her. " I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Aria punched Spencer as hard as she could and Spencer fell backwards. "That's it" Spencer said right before she got back up and tackled aria to the ground and started punching her in the face. Spencer planted a right hook on arias Chin. Aria reeled backwards and kicked Spencer off, breathing hard. Quickly, Aria landed several more punches on Spencer's body. Spencer fell to the ground and rolled away. She grunted and rolled away again to avoid the well-aimed kick from Aria. Spencer leapt to her feet and threw another punch at aria. Aria winced in pain. Aria, once again, was able to tackle Spencer to the ground and started to punch and pull Spencer's hair. Spencer shouted at the pain and was able to punch Aria in the face pushing her backwards. Hanna, Ezra, Emily, and Noel rushed in to separate the two Hanna and Noel holding back aria who was trying to kick away and Ezra and Emily held back Spencer,

"Stop it!" Hanna and Emily shouted out. Aria pulled away from Hanna and Noels Hold on her. Her hand was in pain and her face had several cuts on them, which were bleeding. Spencer starred at Aria. She was in pain all over. She had many cuts around her face that was leaking blood. The back of her head was oozing blood.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop it!" Hanna and Emily shouted out. Aria pulled away from Hanna and Noels Hold on her. Her hand was in pain and her face had several cuts on them, which were bleeding. Spencer starred at Aria. She was in pain all over. She had many cuts around her face that was leaking blood. The back of her head was oozing blood.

" Aria, I didn't mean it," Spencer stated.

"Yeah, you didn't mean it." Aria shook her head and walked off. Noel and Hanna followed aria towards the Attending room.

Everybody starred at Spencer. They were all confused.

"What the hell happened Spence?" Hanna asked.

" It doesn't matter." Spencer tried to walk away but Ezra stopped her. "Ezra." She said.

" You have to get that stitched."

"Fine.' She and Ezra walked over to the trauma room to get Spencer fixed up. Spencer sat down on a bed as Ezra grabbed some supplies. Stitch after stitch. "What happened?"

" I called her a whore and I feel horrible."

"Well, you look horrible too."

Hanna held a moist towel over Arias left hand. "Your hand is pretty beat up Aria." Hanna said as Noel was stitching up a cut on the side of Aria's forehead. " What the hell happened?"

" Well, Spencer was kissing Ezra and I flipped out and left. Then Spencer was chasing after me and that's when she called me a whore and I guess I took it too far."

"You sure did." Ezra said as he walked towards them.

"What do you want Ezra?" Hanna said. "You already caused Aria enough pain. You don't need to be here." She shook her head. Aria wouldn't look at Ezra.

"What pain?" Noel questioned.

"This isn't my fault." Ezra stated.

" This isn't your fault?" Aria stood up. " When is it ever your fault, huh?" She shook her head. " And I suppose you are ganna say that it's my fault. I caused the fight with my damn person. So yeah it was my fault. It's always my fault. It was my fault when I was upset that you got the Carter Madison Grant because I didn't want you to leave me here. It was my fault that I didn't want to go to Africa but I chose to, because I wanted to be with you. It was my fault I was ruining Africa for you with my whining then my fake smiles." Her voice starts cracking. She was on the verge of crying "It was my fault when I said If you leave to Africa without me that we are done and you replied with we are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other. We are already over. It was my fault that you walked away from me. It was my fault that you came back and I slammed my door on your face. It's always my fault!" tears were streaming down her face now. She couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth to say something but it wouldn't come out. "Im done Ezra.' She finally got the courage to say. " Im done." Shortly after, she walked out. Noel looked Ezra.

"Now you know." Ezra said to Noel.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm done Ezra.' She finally got the courage to say. " I'm done." Shortly after, she walked out. Noel looked Ezra.

"Now you know." Ezra said to Noel. He turned out to walk out but Hanna stopped him.

"Ezra" She sighed. " Don't." She hesitated to say. " Please don't." She repeated. Ezra looked at her then at Noel. Noel knew what he had to do. He stood up and walked. Wow, he thought to himself. He did not expect this at all.

Aria walked over to Spencer. "Hey" She whispered. Spencer starred at her. " Nice face." Spencer smiled slightly.

"Look at your face & your hand." Aria returned the smile.

"I'm Sorry." Aria stated and sat down next to Spencer on the attending couch.

" You have nothing to apologize for."

"I Do."

"Can we just put this behind us?"

"Yeah," Arias smile widen but it soon disappeared. She rested her head on Spencer's shoulder. "You're my person Spencer."

"I know." She said softly. " What did Ezra say?" She cleared her throat. " He told me he was going to go talk to you."

Aria explained what had happened." I just want to go home. Not really home, I just want to get out of here." She closed her eyes and memories kept roaming around in her head.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said.

"I'm going home."

" I'll talk to you later." She said as she held her head. Aria stood up and walked out.

All she needed to do right now was go home and dwell in her own misery. Chew on the fact that I'm all-alone and despite the love of her life being so close. This was the hardest thing Aria had to deal with. She was going to have to watch Ezra as she walks by, interacts with patients, eats in the cafeteria, even just sitting doing charts. She felt as is someone ripped her heart out. All she could do is watch it happen. She needed to get out of here. She needed to leave soon, but something couldn't get her to that point. She was seconds away from tears. She needed to cry because it seemed like that was the only good she'd been doing now and days. She hurried into the elevator, and pressed the elevator button. She let out a deep sigh. She tired not to think about him and what he was going to do. She had told him she was done, but she wasn't. She was in and far out from done. She let out one last breathe as the elevator signals the door opening. But as soon as Aria had a smile on her face it faded away as Ezra walked into the elevator.

"Hey" he said softly as he went all the way to the back and turned around.

She was so close and he couldn't take it. Ezra looked at the back of Arias head, not knowing what she was feeling. "Aria" He whispered softly.

Aria was having hard time breathing. She knew she was about to break. She was trying not to cry. She shook her head as she held the tears in, but she broke. As soon as the elevator ding signaled the doors, she walked out as quickly as she could. Ezra tried to stop her but he was too late. He stood there as the elevator doors closed. Was this the end for them, he asked himself, cause it sure as hell felt like it would be. He looked around the elevator shaking his head.

Aria quickly got into her car and drove home. She wanted to be home, she wanted to be by herself. As soon as she got home she lied down on her bed. No tears were falling out of her eyes, which was a good thing. "Everything happens for a reason Aria," She said to herself. She covered her face with her hands. She had gotten pages for the last hours but she did not want to get up and check it. She was too weak to do anything. It was already 8pm. Aria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Shortly after, her phone rang. She starred at her phone and soon grabbed it. "Hello?" she whispered. Her face showed her frightened expression. "What do you mean she's injured?" She hung up the phone almost in tears. She stood up grabbed her keys and was on her way out. She made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes. She rushed into the OR back was stopped by chief.

"Move it chief!" Aria shouted.

"You cannot go in there, Dr. Montgomery." He watched her every move to make sure she didn't go it.

"She is my person!"

"Which is why you cannot go in there!" Aria rushed her hands through her hair.

"Somebody tell me what happened."

" Waiting room. I'll have someone talk to you."

"Fine." Aria walked to the waiting room. She didn't sit down. She paced back and forth. This was Spencer in there, what was she suppose to do? Sit and eat chips? It happened again, she had hard time breathing. Dr. Derek Shepard came out to the waiting room to find Aria crouching onto on the chair holding her hands over her face.

" Montgomery." He said loudly. Aria got of the chair.

"What happened Derek?" She asked.

" When her head hit the ground, it did damage to the brain. It broke part of her skull and she was bleeding internally. Luckily, we were able to stop the bleeding and fix the skull but were not sure if her memory has been wiped."


	8. Chapter 8

" When her head hit the ground, it did damage to the brain. It broke part of her skull and she was bleeding internally. Luckily, we were able to stop the bleeding and fix the skull but were not sure if her memory has been wiped."

"That cant be possible." Aria whispered.

"It was a mistake Aria." He cleared his throat. " Do you want to go see her?" He nudged his head towards Spencer's room. "Come on" Aria followed Derek to Spencer's room. She was taking deep breaths before she got the courage to walk in. She sat down in a chair that was next to Spencer's bed and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tight. Derek closed the door as he left thee room.

"Spencer." She said in a small, croaky voice. "I'm so sorry I did this to you." Rain started to fall down outside. "I'm so sorry." Spencer's eyes began to open, slowly. 'Spence" She just kept on blinking. "Say something! Tell me your not damaged!" She put her hands on Spencer's cheek. "Say something!"

"Ow." Spencer said softly. Aria had a giant smile on her face. "My head hurts."

"You just came out of surgery."

"So that's why." She smiled slightly. "Thank you" She paused. " For being here with me."

"You're my person Spence." She smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Person?" Spencer questioned as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Spencer?" Aria said. "Spencer?" She said it louder. She looked towards Spencer's monitor. Her heart rate was getting low. She shook Spencer. 'Spencer!" She yelled out. "Damnit!" She said as Spencer began to code. She pressed the button on the side of Spencer's bed. Her heart rate fell flat. " Code Blue!" Aria yelled at the tiptop of her lungs. She began doing CPR. She put one hand of the other and presses on Spencer's chest. "One. Two. Three." She repeated. Dr. Shepard and several nurses came in with the defibrillator.

"Get out Aria!" Derek said as he took over giving CPR. Cristina came in and grabbed aria out of there.

"Spencer!" She yelled right before she was taken out of the room.

"Aria! They are going to save her!" Cristina yelled out to her, trying to calm her down. Aria nodded. "Relax." She said in a soft tone. "It's going to be okay."

"It's going to be okay." Aria repeated. She closed her eyes. 'It's not okay." She paused. " I did this to her." She walked away from Cristina.

"Dr. Montgomery!" She yelled out.

Aria walked outside of the hospital into the pouring rain. She sat down on a bench; She was letting the rain hit her face, not caring if she would get sick. Tears were mixed with the raindrops. It was all her fault. Noel walked out into the rain and sat down next to Aria. He took off his jacket and put it onto her.

" You're going to get sick." She didn't respond. " She's okay. And she is asking for you."

"I don't want to go to see her."

"You know you do."

"Why are you here?" She looked at Noel. Her eyes were beating red from all the crying. Teardrops were falling over and over on her face.

"Because I care." He smiled slightly but it faded away. He shook his head. He opened his mouth but he couldn't get any words out. "I'm no match for him." He finally said.

"You know that's not true." She said in a soft tone.

"You and him have history and I'm just the guy from the bar." Aria smiled at Noel. 'What?"

"Ezra was just a guy from the bar."

"Oh really?"

"He came up to me and told me that if I knew him, id love him."

"Which is why I don't have a chance Aria." He sighed. " Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?" he asked. Aria looked at the hospital and then at Noel. She smiled at him, leaned in, and kissed him.

Ezra walked out with Aria's favorite cup of coffee. He looked up and his smile from his face faded away when he saw Aria and Noel kissing. He shook his head, turned around, and walked away. As he passed the trashcan, he threw the coffee in it. He sighed and walked back into the hospital.

Aria pulled away. Noel smiled at her. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For being here for me." She smiled. "And because, I like you."

"So, what does this mean?" Aria grabbed Noels hand.

"I think you know." They both stood up and walked into the hospital together. " I'm going to go see Spencer." She stated and let go of Noels hand.

" Alright. " Aria walked towards Spencer's room to find Ezra in there. Ezra looked at Aria but didn't bat an eyelash or smile. She looked back at Spencer.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed his coat and walked out. Aria took the seat Ezra was sitting in. Spencer smiled.

"Hey." She said in a perky voice. "I've been asking for you."

"Yeah, I was out." Aria responded. Spencer's smiled faded.

"With Noel Khan?" She softly.

"Yeah" She paused. "How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch." She sighed. "I mean If Ezra was with me, then Noel would have been with you." Spencer looked around.

"You look better than you did earlier."

" I hope I didn't scare you too much." Spencer smiled. Aria scoffed.

"I'm just happy you're here."

"I'm not going to go anywhere, anytime soon." Spencer laughed a little. "Just" She couldn't find the right words. "No more fighting." Aria giggled.

"I'm with you on that." She paused. " I'm sorry for this."

"You don't need to apologize Aria."

"I do."

"You don't. I called you a whore and I'm sorry for that."

"Well, maybe I am one."

"You're not."

"Spencer."

"Maybe." She sighed. Derek walked in.

"How you doing Dr. Hastings?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"I'm great."

" Um, Hey Dr. Shepard. Have you seen Emily and Hanna?" Aria asked.

"Didn't they go on vacation?" Aria starts laughing.

"Oh my god." Aria said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Nothing Derek." Spencer let out a giggle.

"Well, Aria, Spencer needs her rest. And you need your rest too."

" I'll see you tomorrow Aria?"

"First thing in the morning." Aria smiled. "Bye." She walked out, changed out of her wet clothes into attending scrubs, and went into the rest room. She smiled as she lied down on the bottom of the bunk bed. 2 am and she was wide-awake. Was this the happy she's been needing?

Ezra walked into the rest room and saw Aria. "Ohh, I'm sorry." He said and turned around.

"No" she said. Ezra turned back around and faced Aria. " I'm wide awake anyways." She sat up. " Sit." She patted the bed. Ezra sat next to her. "You seem awful quiet." Ezra took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" Ezra looked at Aria.

"Nothing" He shook his head. He looked away from Aria. "Just nothing" He said in a soft tone."

"You're lying Ezra. I know you." She put her hand on Ezra's leg. "What's wrong?" Ezra looked back at Aria. He sighed.

" I'm sorry for everything I've done. Okay? I'm saying this because I'm moving on now and we don't need any more closure because you're moving on too. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And even if we did try again, these mistakes we've made, we'll probably just make them again & we can't turn things around." Aria took her hand off of Ezra's leg. "There's no rewind button in life." He shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

" I'm sorry for everything I've done. Okay? I'm saying this because I'm moving on now and we don't need any more closure because you're moving on too. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And even if we did try again, these mistakes we've made, we'll probably just make them again & we can't turn things around." Aria took her hand off of Ezra's leg. "There's no rewind button in life." He shook his head.

" It sounds like you're breaking up with me, even if we aren't together."

"Aria," He paused. " Whatever we had." He sighed. " Is over. We have to forget about it because we work in the same hospital. Thing's need to change."

"Okay." She responded.

"Okay." He smiled slightly. "Friends?"

"Friends." She had a fake smile on her face.

"Good." He stood up and walked towards the door.

" For your information," Ezra's hand was on the doorknob. " All you have to do is breathe. We all make mistakes." Ezra opened the door and walked out. Aria's smiled faded away. Ezra was moving on. Great. Aria lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. She found herself tired after that conversation.

Aria woke up to the sound of her pager. She grabbed it and soon got out of bed. She walked out of the rest room and towards Spencer's room. " You paged me?"

"I really want pizza." She smiled big.

" Look, Spence. I would go get you some pineapple pizza but I have to do my rounds." She raised her eyebrows.

"No, you don't." she stated. " I talked to chief and you are on my service today. Not as a doctor, but as my person."

"So, I don't have to work?"

"Technically." Aria smiled and lied down on the chair next to Spencer's bed.

"Thank god. Im not in the mood."

"What about my pizza?" Spencer argued.

"Oh yeah." Aria stood back up. " Give me 30 minutes."

"Pineapple!" Spencer shouted before Aria left the room. Aria started to walk towards the exit of the hospital. Noel pushed her aside to the staircase.

"Hey" He smiled and bit his lip.

" Hi." Aria replied. "What are you doing? Don't you have rounds?"

"Yeah, but I figured I could get my interns to do them while I be with you" He leaned in and kissed Aria, but she soon pulled away. "What?" He asked.

"I can't do this right now." Aria stepped towards the door but Noel pulled her in closer. "Noel" She said in a sturdy voice. He put his forehead onto her forehead.

"Tell me to stop, and I'll stop" He whispered into her ear. Aria smiled at him, leaned in and kissed him. They soon were syncing lips. Ezra passed by the door to see Aria and Noel making out. He rolled his eyes and walked in.

"Ahem" He said. Noel pulled away from Aria.

" Dr. Fitz." He said softly.

"You have rounds to be doing Noel. This is a hospital, not somewhere you play around."

"Sorry man." Noel said as he walked passed him leaving to do his rounds.

"And you. Don't you have to go get someone pizza?"

"What's your problem Ezra?" She said with a mad look on her face. "You and me use to do that and a lot of other things around the hospital." She crossed her arms.

" This is different now Aria. We were caught by people."

"Ugh." She shook her head. "Are you just jealous?" She angrily said.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not."

"Maybe you are. I'm the one moving on and you're not."

" That's where you're wrong Aria." She dropped her arms. " Go before Spencer starts to worry." He walked off. Aria sighed. She was now on her way to go get pizza.

"God, I love pizza." Spencer said as she took another bite of her food.

"What is his problem?" Aria angrily asked. "Maybe he is really jealous and he doesn't want to say it. Hm. Well, it's not like I care anyways."

"You've been talking about this for the last past 15 minutes. You care."

"I don't." she took a bite of her pizza. " Because he is he jealous one." She said talking with her mouth full. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"He has a girlfriend Aria."

"Huh?" She was confused. "You had me talking about this for like 20 minutes when you could of just told me that?"

" I was hungry." She said softly.

" Well, then we're both good." Aria smiled and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm getting out of her in the afternoon so lets go to Joes and party?"

"Yes!" Aria yelled out. Soon after, Cristina walked in.

"What's with the yes?" She pondered.

"We're going to Joes tonight."

"I am so in!" She said before Spencer could ask her to come.

" Why are you in here?" Aria asked. " Don't you have work?"

" Yeah, but im sleeping right now." She smiled and took a piece of pizza. "Ugh, I love pizza."

"That's what I said!" Spencer yelled.

A couple hours had passed and Aria had not keep her eyes off of Ezra working. Spencer was bored out of her mind. Aria would not answer her. She turned on the tv to the music channel and Falling For You by Colbie Caillat came on. Spencer had an awkward smile when the chorus came on. Aria kept on starring at Ezra. Spencer was trying hard not to laugh. She bit her bottom lip and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Spencer." Aria finally said.

"Yes?" She starts biting her nails.

"I know what you're thinking."

"And what is that exactly?"

"That I might be falling for Ezra more one time."

"I was thinking that." Sr. Shepard walked into the room.

"Well Spencer," He said. " You can go now. You're vitals are perfect."

"Joes here we come" Spencer said.

"You guys are going to Joes tonight?" Spencer nodded.

" You guys inviting everyone?"

"That's a perfect idea! Right Aria?" She looked at Aria, who still hadn't taken her gaze off of Ezra. Spencer grabbed her pillow and threw it at Aria. " Earth to Aria!" she said. Aria looked at Spencer.

"What?" She asked.

" Wouldn't it be perfect to invite everyone?"

"Yeah, sure why not."

"Have you guys met Jackie?"

"Who?" Aria asked.

" Jackie Molina? The Ped Surgeon at Mercy West?"

" Why would we want to meet her? This hospital hates Mercy West." Aria stated.

"She was here for lunch." Derek said.

"And again, why?" Aria asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you guys don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Aria asked again. Spencer's eyes widen.

"She's Ezra's new girlfriend." Aria stood up and yelled.

"He's dating the competition?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't know what?" Aria asked again. Spencer's eyes widen.

"She's Ezra's new girlfriend." Aria stood up and yelled.

"He's dating the competition?"

"Umm, Yeah." Derek smiled awkwardly. "Is that a problem?"

"No." aria quickly said. "Why would it be a problem? I don't know why it would be a problem." She started rambling. "There is no freaking reason why it would be a problem because it doesn't matter. I am over Ezra and Ezra is over me so we are good!"

"Whatever Aria." Spencer rolled her eyes. "That is really not the point. Anyways, Derek can you inform everyone?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can." He smiled. "I'll see you guys tonight."

Aria sat, apart from everyone, on a stool in front of the bar. Spencer, Cristina, Ezra, Jackie, Derek, Meredith, and other people were sitting at a table laughing with one another. Aria looked at Jackie then back at her drink. She sighed. Noel had an emergency he had to take care of, which is why she was miserable. Joe, The bartender, came towards her.

"And you are by yourself because?" He asked. "Your people are over there."

"I just don't want to be over there right now."

"Ah." He nodded. "Is it because Ezra over there has a new girlfriend?'

"What, no!" Aria exclaimed. "Me and him are moving on. We are good." She smiled as she took another drink. Joe gave her another drink.

"On the house" He said. "You might need it." Arias smile faded away.

"Thanks." Spencer sat next to Aria.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

"Because I shouldn't be over there," She explained.

"You're supposed to be over there." Aria looked towards Ezra and Ezra looked at her and smiled. Aria turned around and faced Spencer. "Aria." Soon, B-26 came on the radio. Aria found herself smiling.

"This was our song." She stated. Spencer smiled and looked towards Ezra. She was wondering if he remembered. He twirled Jackie around and pulled her into a kiss. They both laughed and soon kissed again. Aria's smile faded.

"Don't look." She said as she tried to keep Aria from looking.

"Spencer, I already saw." She nodded." Why would he remember anyways?" She smiled. " We're both moving on so it doesn't matter."

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Spencer asked. "It's kind of getting annoying and you're starting to freak me out."

" I'm not lying Spence."

"I'm your person, Aria. I know." Aria rolled her eyes and took another drink. Spencer sighed, stood up, and walked towards the gang.

"What's wrong with sourpuss?" Cristina asked.

"Um. B-26?" Spencer said with confusion. Ezra looked towards Spencer.

"B-26?" He repeated.

"Yeah, B-26."

"What about it?" Spencer sighed.

"It's a number. It's a song. It's a girl. Smooth pearl joy packed." Ezra cut her off.

"I understand Spencer." He said. Spencer nodded at him. He looked towards Aria who was drinking.

Everything on her mind wouldn't disappear. The only thing that mattered was being with him. Being with him. And that wouldn't really happen. There was too much things going on. She couldn't b happy at all anymore? Was that too much to ask for. Being happy. Ezra walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"One scotch please." He looked at Aria. "Hey."

"Hey!" She said in a perky voice.

"You don't need to do that." He said. "Act because I know you."

" So, you're like a mind reader right?"

"And you joke around because you don't want to be serious."

"You're such a sourpuss."

"Not really" He responded. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you." He stood up shaking his head.

"Whatever Aria." He walked back to the group

"She's not going to talk to me" Ezra whispered to Spencer's ear then took his seat next to Jackie. Aria looked at Jackie, gulped down her drink, and walked out of Joes.

"Damnit." Cristina said as she stood up.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"She's been drinking and she's wobbly. Im taking her home." She grabbed her jacket and quickly ran outside to get Aria.

The next morning Aria showed up late.

"I cant find Aria have you seen her?" Spencer asked around the hospital. "Can anyone tell me where she is?" Spencer grunted in frustration.

"Right here" A familiar voice said behind her. Spencer turned around to see Aria with light brown high lights and a shorter haircut. "I heard you were looking for me?"

"You missed rounds." Spencer stated and shook her head.

"I was busy." Aria said as she walked into the locker room, Spencer following her. She opened her locker and started to change into her scrubs.

"Doing what?" Spencer crossed her arms.

"Fixing my damn hair. Anyways, I saw Jackie here again. Why is she here?"

"She transferred." She said softly. " I was trying to get a hold of you to tell you."

"Ohh." Aria shut her mouth and closed her locker. "I was stuff to do."

" I miss you." Spencer exclaimed.

"Im here."

"Not you, the old Aria. The fun, perky one. This one this just" She shook her head. " Different."

"You're still my person Spence."

"And you're still mine." Spencer quickly left the locker room and went back to her work. Aria sighed and quickly went to go start work.

Aria was in anger seeing Jackie all over the hospital. It seems where ever she went; Jackie and Ezra would be there too. She felt horrible. She was in absolute pain. Every kiss they shared. Everything they shared was taunting her. She walked into the bathroom to find Spencer in there washing he hands.

"Hey" She said in a perky voice. Aria shook her head and lifted an arm up onto her hand.

"He's moving on. Ezra is really moving on. Like really."

"That's great. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah. That's great." Her voice cracked. " It's perfect." He started sobbing. "Oh" Tears came out of her face. She covered her face with her hand. She was on the kneeling on the floor crying. Sob after Sob. She was falling apart. Spencer looked at her person. She had no idea what to do. She was in pain, and she knew it. Everything was just too much for her. Aria was crying and Spencer didn't know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yeah. That's great." Her voice cracked. " It's perfect." He started sobbing. "Oh" Tears came out of her face. She covered her face with her hand. She was on the kneeling on the floor crying. Sob after Sob. She was falling apart. Spencer looked at her person. She had no idea what to do. She was in pain, and she knew it. Everything was just too much for her. Aria was crying and Spencer didn't know what to do. She walked up to Aria.

"Aria." She whispered and started to pat her back. Aria began to cry on Spencer's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"No, Spencer" She chocked out. "Haven't you heard? Ezra proposed." She said softly with tears running down her eyes. "He proposed.." Spencer's mouth dropped. She was absolutely shocked. The two had only been going out for a couple days.

"Oh My God.." Spencer softly said, hoping Aria did hear. "Damnit."

Rain started to fall outside. Typical day in Seattle, Pouring rain. Spencer hugged Aria tightly. She knew Aria would be broken. Cristina walked into the bathroom. She mouthed the words 'I heard' to Spencer. 'Where is he?' Spencer replied, still mouthing words. 'Attending room'.

"Aria." Aria let go of Spencer and wiped her tears; her breathing started to slow down. "I promise you, I will fix this."

"There's nothing to fix Spence." She bite her bottom lip, keeping the tears in. "It's over, I blew it." She shook her head and cradled her head in her hands. She stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"You can't work." Cristina said.

"Someone sedate me." She insisted

"Nobody is going to sedate you!" Spencer replied back.

"Then, im going back to work." She bites her bottom lip and rushed out of the bathroom.

It was true, she was in pain and she couldn't do anything about it. She just had to suck it up. She was losing the love of her life. She was broken completely and everyone knew, beside Noel, Ezra and Jackie. Everyone in the hospital starred at the broken brunette all over the hospital. She was able to put a smile on her face for patients, but as soon as she walked out of the room it would fade and a tear would fall.

Aria shook her head. She didn't even know why she was still waiting for a miracle to happen. Her soul mate, the love of her life, her best friend was the part of her that was breathing, and now only have of her was left. She didn't know anything at all.

She walked towards the trauma room and saw Jackie there; she quickly turned around.

"Hey!" The black hair women screamed out. Aria turned around. "You're in general, right?" Aria starred at her for a while.

"Yeah." She finally said.

"And you're the girl from the bar."

"I guess you can say that." Aria brushed her bangs away from her face. "You need something?" She asked.

"Why is everyone around this hospital so upset? It's depressing."

"Because." She paused. " Actually, I wouldn't know." She pressed her lips together. "Why does it matter?" She tilted her head.

" Well, im getting married, I would like some sort of happiness." Aria threw a smile at her.

"Congratulations." Jackie nodded her head. "Congratulations" Aria repeated, with her voice cracking. As she turned around, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She walked towards Spencer and Cristina, who were in the girl's backroom. She walked inside and Spencer was yelling.

"Superman is way better!" She shouted out.

"Super can kiss Batman's ass!" Cristina replied. " Batman is a badass!"

"Batman doesn't even have powers."

"Superman has a weakness."

"Hey!" Aria yelled. The two girls looked at Aria. "Has anyone seen Noel?" She asked. They both shook their heads.

"How come?" Spencer questioned.

"Because I wanna have sex." She said sarcastically. "No, I need to talk to him." She said in a normal voice.

"We haven't seen him all day." Cristina commented. She smiled.

"You guys are big help." Aria laughed.

"Hey, I did my part. I already yelled at Ezra and kicked Jackie in the ass." Cristina sighed.

"You kick Jackie in the ass?" Aria asked.

"Well no, I accidentally hit her in the head with my clipboard." Spencer laughed. "Whoops." Aria smiled a bit.

"You may continue." Aria said just before walking out of the bathroom. She popped her head back in the room. "Ohh, and Superman is way better than Batman" She smiled and left.

Aria spent 20 minutes walking around the hospital looking for Noel. Why did the hospital have to be so big, she asked herself. She was suddenly pushed into the rest room. Aria opened her eyes. "Noel?" She asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Why is everyone talking?" He asked, looking angry. He starred at her with fire in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She said softly. "Everybody talks."

"You know what I mean, Aria." He scoffed. "Don't lie to me."

"I don't know what you mean." She replied. Noel covered his face with his hands and soon took them off.

"You have to tell me." He insisted.

"How am I supposed to tell you if I have no idea what we are talking about." She flared back.

"Ezra proposed to Jackie, and it seem all everyone is talking about is you." He paused. "Not the proposal." He scoffed. "You." He pointed at her.

"That's insane." She shot back. "Why would people be talking about me?"

"Everything you walk through this hospital, everyone stops and stares. Something is going on, Aria."

"Noel. Nothing is going on." She insisted. He scoffed at her and shook his head.

"Tell me you don't love him."

"What?"

"Tell me you don't love him and I'll believe you." Aria stayed quiet. She opened her mouth to appose but nothing came out. She shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But it's always been him and it will always be him." She had a worried look on her face.

"Goodbye Aria." He took one last look at her and walked out.

"Damnit." Aria said to herself. She shook her head and covers her face.

"So, it's always been me, huh?" A familiar voice said. Aria looked to her right and saw Ezra climbing down from the bunk bed. Aria rolled her eyes. "You know, you should really pay attention to who's in the room."

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I was sleeping until I heard the door closed."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to." He stated. Aria took a step towards thee door; Ezra grabbed her hand pulled her towards him. "Talk to me." He whispered.

"What am I suppose to say to you?" She paused. "Remember, You're getting married?"

"What's your point?" Ezra asked. Aria scoffed.

"Okay, you want me to talk?" She asked. Ezra nodded. "I'll talk." Ezra waited for words to come out of Aria mouth. "I love you. I am who I am because I love you. Every single thing about you. And I am so scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when im with you." She paused as she almost began to cry. "I'm not going to tell you that I can't live without you, because I can live without you. I.. I just don't want to." Ezra slightly smiled at her. " Here's the thing. You are my other half. You are everything that I am not. Without you, im not whole. I love you and I always have loved you and I always will love you. "She smiled slightly at Ezra who had been quiet the whole time. "Pick Me," She said softly. Ezra looked to the ground, licking his lips, then back Aria. "Ezra?"

Ezra pulled Aria in and kissed her passionately. They soon were syncing lips. Aria pulled away and smiled at Ezra. She rested her head on his chest. Ezra held aria tightly in his arms. He closed his eyes for second not wanting this moment to end. "Aria." He said softly. Aria closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. "I proposed to Jackie." Aria pulled away from Ezra hold on her.

"What are you saying?"

"I proposed to her." He paused. "That's what I'm saying." Aria shook her head.

"What was the whole point of this then?" she asked. She had an angry look on her face.

"You think im going to leave Jackie because you finally said that to me?."

"I guess im just a little too late huh?" She shook her head. "You kind of worthless, you know that?" Ezra smiled at her.

"I can't leave Jackie."

"We already went through this."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Proceed."

"I can't leave Jackie, because" He paused and chuckled. "She left me. She broke off the engagement 30 minutes ago."

"What?" Aria was in confusion.

"Yeah, and I came in her to clear my head but you and Noel walked in." Aria punch Ezra in the arm. "Ow!" He said pointing at where he was punched. "That hurt." He stated.

"What the hell Ezra." She smiled.

"It was kind of funny cause she told me that she thought you were still in love with me and I told her it wasn't possible cause we were both moving on, and she asked me I still loved you and I couldn't answer her. And she just broke it off and threw this ring at my head." He held up the ring.

"Im sorry." She said.

"No, you're not." He smiled and she back. "So that's why I want you to have this ring." He got down on one knee and looked at Aria. "Marry me?" He said softly. Aria nodded her head.

"Yes." Ezra put the ring on her finger, stood, kissed her, and pulled away to say "I love you, Always and forever" Then he began to kiss her once more.


End file.
